Os quiero
by JPoker98
Summary: [Mini-Fic]En algunos casos no se puede resumir un fic sin destrozarlo. Que quede claro que no hay nada más sexy que una Emma criminal, salvo, talvez... ¿una Regina criminal? AU SwanQueen y más sorpresas


Aquí os dejo mi primer y penúltimo fanfiction SwanQueen, ya que no las shippeo (prefiero a Regina para mí). Espero que os guste como me gustó a mí escribirlo

Ninguna relación con OUAT, sin ánimo de lucro ni blablablá, blablablá...

**Parte I/II**

Emma entró a la habitación. Se quitó el pijama y se miró al espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa: aquel era el día. Se terminó de desnudar y abrió el grifo, que al cabo de unos segundos empezó a crear una nube de vapor que envolvía el pequeño baño del apartamento. Antes de meterse en la ducha, recordó que se había dejado la muda en la otra habitación, y como no le gustaba pasearse mojada por su casa decidió salir ahora, aprovechando que el apartamento estaba vacío, pues Regina había ido a dejar a Henry a clase. Se equivocaba, nada más volver a la habitación alguien la derribó encima de la cama:

-Princesa, ¿a dónde crees que vas así sin ropa y sin avisar?

Regina lucía como siempre su inmaculada camisa pero sin la chaqueta, se ve que la habría colgado nada más llegar a la casa. El carmín de sus labios impregnó el cuello de Emma al tiempo que esta intentaba responder racionalmente.

-¿Tú no estabas dejando a nuestro hijo en...?-la boca de Regina había ascendido, sellando sus labios antes de que terminase la frase.

-A Henry le lleva Hooper que nos lo hemos encontrado en el portal, en cuanto a ti... todavía no me has respondido, ¿qué hacías paseando sin ropa?

-Cada día tengo más claro que podría pasar en tus brazos el resto de mi vida, princesa-decía Regina mientras se acurrucaba aún más en el regazo de Emma-no entiendo por qué no me dejas.

-No te dejo porque tenemos algo que hacer-la susurraba al oído- y porque has dejado el grifo de la ducha abierto, ¡vamos para allá!

-Incansable, eres incansable.

-Así me suelen llamar.

Media hora después, ya estaban vestidas ultimando las últimas cosas. Regina no terminaba de ver claro lo que iban a hacer, pero sabía que era necesario si querían acabar con todo ello de una vez por todas. Aún así, tenía miedo. No lo tuvo cuando entró en el mundo de la delincuencia, no tuvo miedo cuando adoptaron a lo que más quería de este mundo. Pero esta vez un miedo irracional se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en lo que iban a hacer, a pesar de haberlo estudiado durante días y días. Ultimaron las últimas cosas y se disponían a salir cuando...

-¡Emma, espera! Dame dos minutos.

Emma observaba intrigada como cogía una cuartilla del escritorio junto a un bolígrafo, escribía algo y lo guardaba en la cómoda. Al volver Regina respondió a la pregunta que Emma tenía en mente: "Luego te lo explico". Se dieron un beso y abrieron la puerta.

Salieron de la casa con los bultos que ya habían preparado de antemano. En una bolsa Emma llevaba el pasamontañas y los dos revólveres. A su derecha Regina mecía una bolsa con cuerdas, su uniforme, la peluca, cinta aislante y un cuchillo. Ya habían robado muchas veces, pero con este pretendían realizar su primer (y último) secuestro. Con lo que sacasen del rescate reunirían suficiente dinero para irse a vivir a Miami, donde ya tenían preparadas unas identidades falsas y dos puestos como voluntarias en un hospital de allí. Pretendían empezar una nueva vida, lejos de aquel mundo de delincuencia en el que se encontraban.

Habían estudiado los pasos de su víctima durante las últimas semanas y se sabían en plan a la perfección. Nada podría fallar, o eso creían. Se separaron en el portal del edificio, caminando cada una en una dirección y sin mirar atrás. Había comenzado.

-Buenos días, me marcho ya.

-¡¿Tan pronto?! ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete menos diez. ¿Te veo inquieta, te pasa algo?

-No sé... tengo un mal presentimiento. Podrías no ir a la reunión, por mí. Sabes que no necesitamos más dinero

-No necesito nada teniéndote-la repetía acariciándola la frente- pero sabes que me tengo que ir. Sigue durmiendo. Te quiero

-Lo sé, te amo, sal ya pero llámame cuando termines-dijo cerrando los ojos definitivamente.

-A las 13 te estaré llamando, te quiero.

Aquel hombre que paseaba en su flamante Cadillac por las calles más lujosas del centro de la ciudad no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su mujer horas atrás. La había visto despertarse asustada, feliz, enfadada y hasta con ganas de jugar... Pero nunca la había visto de esa manera. Estaba preocupada por un mal presentimiento. Y eso le tuvo en vilo durante todo el trayecto y parte de la reunión. No se la pudo quitar de la cabeza. Cómo la quería

Sabía que ella era valiente, había pasado un año en la cárcel por un delito que no cometió y se enamoró precisamente de él. Casi se atrevía a decir que no le importaba ni su status, ni su dinero, ni su mansión. Solo le quería a él, como tantas veces se lo había demostrado. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no por su éxito en la tienda, ni siquiera por que con sus años ya tenía la vida resuelta. Se sentía afortunado por ella.

La reunión terminó exitosamente, con una promesa de expansión exponencial del negocio si ambas partes cumplían el trato. Él no se fiaba mucho de esos "brokers" que hacían dinero con la caída de las empresas, pero contratae un buffet de experimentados economistas era otra historia. Además, el director parecía formal. En estos pensamientos se encontraba mientras seguía a la secretaria del director hasta la puerta de salida. No volvían por donde habían venido, pero no le extrañaba que esas casas enormes tuviesen distintos caminos, así que se dedicó a disfrutar de las exquisitas obras de arte que adornaban los largos pasillos.

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser la puerta, la rubia secretaria le invitó a salir, despidiéndole con una sonrisa mientras le sujetaba la puerta. Al pisar la calle se dio cuenta que esa salida no correspondía a la carretera en la que su chófer le esperaría, si no más bien era la opuesta a la que deberían haber tomado, una calle nada transitada en la que solo se veía un coche negro arrancado. En esa fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de lo evidente, demasiado tarde. Antes de perder el conocimiento se giró a tiempo de ver como la secretaria sacaba de una bolsa que había dejado al lado de la puerta unas cuerdas. Después todo se oscureció.

Ya lo había hecho. Regina se quitó la peluca rubia que había estado ese último mes. "Ya no tienes secretaria, jefe". Cargó con el peso del multimillonario hasta la furgoneta, donde le terminó de atar en el maletero. Ya estaba hecho. Se subió al automóvil, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia el lugar convenido.

El reloj marcó las tres. Tenía que haber vuelto hacía tres horas, y ni siquiera había avisado de que se retrasaría. Ella sabía que nunca haría eso salvo por un motivo mucho mayor. Ya habría recorrido el parque interior de la mansión cuatro veces cuando sonó el teléfono. Un número oculto que no tuvo que esperar ni dos tonos, pues al primero respondió:

-¿Sí, diga?

-No haga ningún gesto extraño o acabaremos con la vida de su marido. Por ahora se encuentra vivo, pero la situación cambiará como sospechemos lo más mínimo que ha involucrado a la policía. ¿Está claro? Diga sí o no.

-Sí.

Nada más cortarse la llamada ella buscó en su agenda de contactos el número privado de su marido. "No puede ser verdad", se decía al tiempo que escuchaba los tonos de llamada. Él nunca dejaría de responder una llamada a ese teléfono, nunca se separaba de él. Tras un minuto eterno, ella cayó al suelo abatida al escuchar ese mensaje que siempre bromeaba con que no iba a escuchar nunca...

_Este es el buzón de voz del gerente de Antiquariate Enterprises, puesto actualmente ocupado por Mr. Gold. Deje su mensaje después de la señal._


End file.
